Dust Off Its Wings
by chaineskye
Summary: Drabble/ficlet headcanon Netherenesia dari song-shuffle tentang peristiwa - peristiwa yang dialami keduanya. Judul dikutip dari puisi William Woodsworth 'To A Butterfly'.
1. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**DISCLAIMER : Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me, sadly.**

**"****Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
And she's gone.****"**

* * *

Netherlands menatap rumah yang menghitam itu─atau setidaknya apa yang tersisa dari struktur bangunan itu.

Pria itu tidak tahu apakah lebih baik ia melihat gadis yang dicarinya di reruntuhan itu, ataukah melihatnya telah _menghilang._

"_Mijn Heer,_" seorang _inlander _memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh menatap ke arah budak itu. Pemuda pribumi itu tidak balas menatapnya, tatapannya terpaku di tanah. Netherlands, dengan segala kemampuannya mensyukuri hal itu, dia tidak bisa menatap sepasang mata gelap yang serupa lagi. Tidak setelah kebohongan yang telah dijalinnya dengan rapuh selama berpuluh – puluh tahun pada gadis itu terbakar habis bersama rumah yang berada di hadapannya. Tidak setelah para pemberontak itu mencurinya, mencuri gadis kecilnya. Terkutuklah mereka yang telah menjauhkan dirinya dari, dari _kolonie-_nya.

Malang, _Nederlands-Indiё _yang malang. Kriminal itu telah berani meracuni pikiran gadis kecilnya, _zijrivier-_nya tersayang dengan kata – kata yang membuatnya memberontak dari _koloniale staat-_nya. Tetapi hanya satu hal, satu hal yang telah membuatnya murka.

Hanya Netherlands yang dapat meracuni pikirannya. Mengadu dombanya. Melemahkannya dan melihatnya _rapuh rusak lemah menyedihkan _sehingga ia hanya dapat menambatkan diri pada dirinya. Tidak ada yang dapat menginginkannya setelah ia rusak─tidak si sial England, tidak si bodoh Portugal, bahkan tidak adik laki – lakinya. Hanya dia seorang.

Ia mengambil surat yang disodorkan pria berkulit sawo matang itu padanya dan membukanya.

Tepat setelah ia membacanya, ia menjatuhkannya. Lembaran itu menimpa genangan air sisa pemadaman malam itu dengan bunyi gemericik halus.

_\- End_

* * *

**A/N: It's a full on drabble I know, and so will the continuations of these. I tried the song shuffle Netherenesia challenge after all... Anyways, next we'll come up with MIKOTO's song!**


	2. Mr Sadistic Night

**DISCLAIMER : How I wish Hetalia's mine.**

**"Is bearing with the pain and pleasure a sin?"**

* * *

Bisikan.

Bisikan itu terdengar keras di dalam rongga kepalanya, meskipun telinganya tidak mendengar apa – apa. Hanya suara desiran keheningan dari luar dan suara napas stabil dirinya dan pria di sebelahnya. Begitu kontras dengan keriuhan yang didengarnya tiap matahari terbit, dan hembusan napas yang memburu yang dirasakan kulitnya setelah matahari terbenam. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu terasa sakit, dan di dalam dirinya ia menimbang apakah keputusan yang diambilnya tepat. Tetapi bukankah itu yang selalu dilakukan Indonesia akhir – akhir ini, menimbang?

Selain semua yang dilakukan pria yang tertidur disebelahnya, gadis berkulit sawo matang itu memang tidak banyak melakukan apapun. Hanya melihat. Mendengar. Menunggu.

Biasanya, pada saat – saat malam menjelang pagi seperti ini ia mendengar dentingan logam ataupun jeritan wanita dari luar kemah itu. Ia mengenal gadis yang bertandang di sebelah kemahnya─salah satu dari banyak perempuan yang tak seberuntung dirinya. Mungkin dia sudah mati, sama seperti teman – temannya. Mungkin ia hamil dan tentara – tentara itu melubangi perutnya─gadis itu tidak tahu. Bukan tempatnya, ia hanya melihat, menyaksikan semua akibat dari keputusannya. Ia tidak dapat menunjukkan kelemahan, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menjerit.

Berapa besar sebenarnya harga kebebasan itu?

"Indonesia," panggil pria itu tiba – tiba. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap kedua mata yang hitam legam itu. Entah apa yang membedakan dia dengannya─keduanya bukan orang kulit putih. Japan seorang Asia, begitu juga dirinya, tetapi ia mengaku salah seorang saudaranya, _kakaknya._

_Seorang kakak tidak memperbudak adiknya, memperalatnya, menggunakan tubuh adiknya sebagai pelampias hawa nafsunya, _pikirnya dalam hati, _Aku tahu, karena aku seorang kakak._

Tapi mungkin saja sebegitu mahalnyalah harga kebebasan itu.

Ia berpura – pura tidak merasakan bibir yang basah dan gigi yang dingin dan keras itu menyentuh lembut bagian leher bawah dagunya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, menunggu fajar tiba.

Indonesia memimpikan kedua mata hijau itu, sumber bisikan yang didengarnya.

\- _End_

* * *

**A/N : This fic was made almost a year ago, waaay before Nachtrust soooo yeah. And yes I watch Diabolik Lovers. Next up will be Kalafina's!**

**Reiji = best Diabolik Lovers's guy**.


	3. Ongaku

**DISCLAIMER : 2015, and Hetalia still isn't mine. What tragedy.**

"**I'll surely sing while crying beyond the sleepless nights."**

* * *

Nusantara benci rasa kesepian. Ketika ia berada di rumah Majapahit, ia tidak merasakan itu. Netherlands datang setelahnya dan berjanji ia akan selalu menemaninya. Pria berambut pirang itu akan membantunya merebut kembali adik kecilnya. Tetapi disini, di dalam mansion besar yang dimiliki pria itu, mansion yang digunakan untuk melindunginya dari dunia yang jahat dan saling menghancurkan di luar sana, Netherlands seringkali harus keluar, meninggalkannya di dalam rasa aman yang hening dan sepi dan menjanjikan kekembaliannya.

Tetapi lebih dari apapun, lebih dari semua yang Netherlands berikan padanya─hadiah – hadiah kecil dan gaun – gaun indah dan buku – buku berbahasa asing yang selalu membuka rasa ingin tahunya, ia hanya ingin pria itu cepat kembali.

Budaya yang dimilikinya menentang hal itu─ia tidak seharusnya menginginkan keberadaan pria itu di sisi tempat tidurnya, ucapan 'selamat tidur'-nya. Ia tidak seharusnya menginginkan pelukan pria yang tidak berhubungan darah dengannya, menggandeng tangan yang besar dan kokoh itu dengan telapak tangan mungilnya. Nusantara sudah memiliki sosok remaja sekarang, itu semua bukan lagi tempatnya.

Tetapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk meminta pria itu menemaninya tidur, mencium dahinya selamat malam, merasakan sesuatu di hatinya merekah ketika _kompeni-_nya tersenyum.

Mungkin itu semua karena kedua mata hijaunya. Mungkin rambut pucatnya yang sewarna matahari siang yang tidak pernah Nusantara lihat sebelumnya. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia pernah merasakan ini dengan kerajaan – kerajaan yang pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya, tetapi gadis itu cukup yakin hal yang sama pernah juga dialami oleh Majapahit dan Padjajaran.

Tetapi mereka selalu berada di sisi masing – masing sampai akhir. Netherlands tidak─dan Nusantara hanya dapat meringkuk di atas kasurnya dan menunggu kepulangan pria itu. Gadis itu ingin mendengar kisah – kisahnya dari dunia yang jauh, benar, namun kehadirannya saja cukup baginya.

Malam terus berjalan meninggalkan insan yang masih terjaga, dan _Nederlands - Indië_ tidak dapat memejamkan matanya.

Suara pintu gerbang terbuka terdengar dari luar kamar.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah gadis itu, dan ia beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menyambut orang yang telah ditunggu – tunggunya.

* * *

**A/N : ****I need to remind you again that this is made waaay back then and I only polish it here and there. I do realize it feels a little **Nachtrust**. I may or may not apologize for my laziness. Oh, and the series's timeline is not exactly straight, I may go back to past like I do here with Nusantara and Dutch colonialism. I'm the authoress and I write what I want, ha!**

**Stay tuned and we'll be up next with Lorde!**

**P.S. No it's not Royals. or Team. or Tennis Court. Welcome to chaineskye's lair, where meta bandwagon is a deadly sin.**


	4. Ribs

**DISCLAIMER : Hetalia is not mine, and Hidekazu Himaruya is a nice guy, therefore it's not me.**

"**It feels so scary, getting old."**

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Indonesia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kamar kekasihnya. _Kekasih, _kata itu terdengar aneh di kepalanya. Benaknya tersenyum memikirkan pemimpin – pemimpinnya yang telah berpulang yang akan memarahinya habis – habisan apabila mereka mengetahui hubungan kedua personifikasi negara itu, enam dekade setelah gadis itu akhirnya bebas. Tetapi kekasih adalah kata yang paling tepat, setelah dipikir kembali. Mereka memang terikat tanpa pernikahan, dan hubungan mereka bahkan tidak dapat dideskripsikan kembali─seperti jalinan tali yang terbuat dari serat – serat benang yang berbeda, disatukan menjadi satu kumpulan yang janggal namun kuat. Tidak dapat dipisahkan. Saling membutuhkan, saling _menginginkan_.

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat dalam hati. _Kekasih, kalau begitu._

"Toko itu tidak berada di sana sebelumnya," balasnya kepada pria berambut pirang yang masih terkantuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"'Sebelumnya' yang kau maksud itu setidaknya empat puluh tahun yang lalu. Bisa ya, kau bangun sepagi ini," ujar Netherlands seraya menguap. Indonesia mendengus.

Gadis itu ingat sekarang─ tahun 1963 adalah terakhir kali ia melihat melalui jendela itu, ketika konfrontasinya dengan adik laki – laki kembarnya sedang memanas. Saat itu tidak seperti sekarang, dimana pertengkaran keduanya hanya antara adik kakak yang tidak pernah bisa akur. Saat itu nyawa manusia dikorbankan, dan darah tumpah di tanahnya. Federasi Malaysia datang padanya, ia ingat, dan memori akan malam itu melekat terlalu erat di benaknya, dan ia masih merinding mengingatnya.

Indonesia ingat bahwa malam itu hujan membasahi Amsterdam, saat ia mengetuk pintu mantan _kompeni-_nya. Tentu saja ia ingat bagaimana ia meminta Netherlands membersihkan serpihan terakhir adik laki – lakinya itu dari dirinya, dan bagaimana pria itu kemudian melakukannya.

Seandainya Netherlands tidak sedang dilanda kantuk, ia pasti mengingatnya juga.

"_Jetlag, _kurasa. Menyeramkan melihat saat kau mengalihkan perhatian sedikit saja, semuanya bertambah tua di sekitarmu," aku gadis itu. Netherlands tersenyum.

"Kau memperhatikan, tetapi pikiranmu teralihkan. Kau punya pengalih perhatian handal disini," pria berambut pirang itu menguap, "_Ga weer slapen_ ̶

kembalilah tidur." Indonesia mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyusup ke dalam selimut, kedalam pelukan _kekasihnya._

* * *

**A/N: coughmentionsofrapecoughcough**

**Sorry not sorry.**

**An educated guess, but none of you could figure it's Lorde's _Ribs. _Next one will be from my favourite western band ever, Florence + the Machine!**

**P.S. If you can guess the title, you're most probably my soulmate. It's pretty hard.**


	5. Lover to Lover

**DISCLAIMER : I hereby disclaim.**

**"****Road to road, bed to bed, lover to lover, and black to red."**

* * *

Tawa France bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin didengar banyak personifikasi negara─terutama England. Tetapi Netherlands yakin namanya juga berada di daftar panjang nama – nama itu, setelah sempat berada dalam genggaman negara lili itu dalam waktu lama. Pria bermata hijau itu menatap mantan _kompeni-_nya sinis, menunggu kegeliannya mereda.

Pria Prancis itu menggeleng, meskipun telah berhenti tertawa, sinar di matanya masih. Suaranya nyaris tenggelam di antara dentuman – dentuman _bass_ khas pub, keriuhan euforia mewarnai atmosfer yang remang dan terang redup itu. Jelas sekali pria berambut pirang sebahu itu sedang mabuk.

"Akhirnya si kecil _Pays-Bas _ punya tambatan juga! Negara yang terkenal tak bermoral, kikir, dingin, menyebalkan, contoh yang buruk bagi─"

"Entah kau berhenti mengetawaiku, _Frankrijk_," potongnya dingin, "atau aku akan memaksamu keluar dari bar dengan tuntutan pelecehan." Pria yang lebih tua itu berdecak, menyesap kembali anggur dari gelas merah bulat di tangannya dan mendengus.

"Tetap saja, kupikir kau berada di orientasi yang berbeda, terutama setelah legalisasi itu."

"Banyak yang kau kira ketahui dariku yang tidak benar secara realita," ia memberitahu sambil melayangkan pandangan. Matanya menangkap sosok yang janggal─tidak ada orang yang memakai baju formal tertutup di dalam pub semacam ini, terutama perempuan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat agak kesal dan jijik, seakan itu bukan tempatnya dan menjaga jarak dari mata – mata ingin tahu di sekitarnya. Ketika tatapan mata kehijauan itu bertemu dengannya, gadis itu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang paling mendekati campuran kelegaan dan kejengkelan. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengabaikan sekitarnya dan berjalan ke arah meja dua pemuda itu.

"_L'Amour _dapat mewujudkan apapun, Netherlands. Bahkan dirimu yang seperti itu dapat didomestifikasi," ujarnya, kata – katanya halus namun mengambang karena alkohol. Gadis Asia itu berkacak pinggang ketika sampai di hadapan keduanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan disini," katanya ketus, matanya menatap Netherlands dengan tatapan yang dapat membekukan matahari. Netherlands tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahu kedatanganmu terlebih dahulu kalau datang ke tempatku."

* * *

**A/N : SO SHORT OTL**

**Anyways, I'll pay you back I swear. Next chapters _should _be longer than this and it's hardly a ficlet anymore but seriously, I tried. Coming up next with a Kuroshitsuji anime ED song by AKIRA. It's going to be a little dark. And character death-ish.**

**But hey, it's Hetalia. That stuff doesn't matter! :^D**

***sounds of authoress being abused by readers***

**I should be updating quite fast now, since I'm _finally _almost off from responsibility. Probably will updating in June or sooner if I get to procrastinate.**

**God be with you, anyone who's still reading this!**


	6. Aoki Tsuki Michite

**DISCLAIMER : That's right, kids. Too bad, it's still not mine.**

**"****Again and again, I repeatedly return to the darkness."**

* * *

Rasanya peluru menembus tubuh itu mengerikan, menurut gadis itu. Terutama bila itu bukan pertama kalinya terjadi.

Sebagai bangsa, meskipun belum diakui sebagai negara, Indonesia memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang sama dengan personifikasi negara selayaknya. Ia tahu lebih dari siapapun kalau darah yang mengalir deras dari luka di abdomennya adalah jiwa – jiwa rakyatnya yang mati di medan perang─pejuang – pejuang muda yang bahkan tidak pernah dicintai ataupun mencintai. Mereka mati untuk dirinya, dan untuk lebih dari keseribu kalinya gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu harga yang pantas untuk masa depan bangsanya. Masa depan_nya._

Kemerdekaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang murah, ia menyadari itu.

Kakinya terasa nyeri setelah. Dinilai dari kesulitannya untuk digerakkan, sepertinya pergelangan kakinya paling tidak retak karena benturan saat tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah. Indonesia, setelah menyelundup masuk kembali ke dalam hutan untuk melarikan diri di tengah kegelapan, jatuh ke dalam lubang sedalam dua meter yang disebabkan oleh serangan udara sebelumnya. Cukup bodoh sebetulnya, dirinya menjadi tidak berdaya seperti itu, tetapi sekarang ia tidak bisa keluar. Sejauh yang ia dengar, tidak ada orang di sekitar tempatnya berada, dan pendarahannya cukup parah untuk membuat pandangannya kabur, lebih - lebih memanjat keluar. Tentu saja ia tidak minta tolong, kalau - kalau yang datang nantinya pasukan Belanda dan bukan rakyatnya. Di saat – saat seperti ini, yang sekarang sudah tidak jarang terjadi, personifikasi bangsa itu akan mati tak lama kemudian─sampai bangun kembali dengan luka – luka yang menghilang secara misterius.

Netherlands, pria berambut pirang yang kini kecoklatan karena lumpur dan _sesuatu yang lain _terjatuh di dalam lubang yang sama tak lama setelah gadis itu dan terbaring di sebelahnya sempat mengatakannya. Sayangnya, ia tidak seberuntung Indonesia. Belakang kepalanya menghantam bebatuan di bawah lubang ketika terjatuh dan dilihat dari keadaannya, dia akan disambut kegelapan lebih cepat dari dirinya. Sudah dua jam setelah tengah malam, dan yang dapat didengar keduanya hanyalah desiran dedaunan dan suara napas terengah yang kesakitan.

Gadis itu tersenyum getir. Ironis mengingat mereka berdua dipertemukan takdir untuk jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. _Barangkali Gusti menyukai anekdot macam ini, _gumamnya dalam hati. Keduanya tidak saling berbicara, menunggu ajal sementara itu tiba. Ketika ritme napas yang didengarnya mulai memudar, Indonesia meraih tangan pemuda Belanda itu. Netherlands nyaris tak dapat menggenggamnya balik.

Berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam hati Indonesia ketika negara kepulauan itu melihat sinar perlahan menghilang dari kedua mata hijau _kompeni_-nya. Dengan lembut ia menutup kedua kelopak mata itu dengan jemarinya. Butuh waktu lama sampai ia membiarkan dirinya melakukannya─bibirnya yang kering menyentuh bibir pucat yang mendingin itu. Dan butuh waktu jauh lebih lama, tepat sebelum matanya meredup, gadis itu menuturkan pengakuan yang tidak pernah sampai ke telinga pemuda itu.

_Di medan perang hanya ada orang - orang gila, _Indonesia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, _bermaksud baik dan bertujuan jelas, barangkali. Namun tidak waras. Kami salah satunya._

* * *

**A/N : Updating so suddenly because my laptop's going to be taken, sooner or later. Not that it's any of your problem, haha. Even so, I should be able to update this, though.  
**

**Anyways, next up will be from Owl City─my favourite of him, in fact. I hope you, kind readers who still follow this wretched story enjoyed this angsty piece, and next, then the next after that, and so on as well. Reviews won't be too shabby, if you would be so kind to give me so!  
**


	7. Meteor Shower

**DISCLAIMER : Axis Powers Hetalia is mine... _I wish._**

**"****I can finally see **

**That you're right there beside me"**

* * *

Sebagai personifikasi negara, Netherlands menyadari bahwa satu – satunya yang dapat konstan dalam hidupnya adalah personifikasi negara lain—itupun terasa seperti berjudi. Kau akan menyayangi seorang akan yang lain, dan berharap mereka tidak akan menghilang seiring zaman. Mungkin karena itulah ia begitu menyayangi kedua negara yang ia anggap adiknya, Belgium dan Luxembourg. Mungkin karena itu juga ia tidak merasa begitu bersalah mengklaim negara – negara lainnya. Negeri – negeri yang terasa damai dan begitu kaya—apa salahnya membuat mereka mencecap sedikit dari kekotoran dan kebengisan Eropa yang saling berhimpitan dan menginginkan _wilayah kekuasaan kekuatan Tuhan kejayaan emas_?

Pemuda yang kelihatan jauh lebih muda dari umur aslinya tersebut bukannya tidak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya itu kesalahan yang dipoles sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat benar.

Ia kadang bersandar di atap rumah pada kesempatan seperti ini, ketika ia menimbang kembali keputusan – keputusannya. Manusia – manusia dengan pakaian bermacam – macam, terkadang mabuk sehabis pulang dari bar atau letih karena lembur menghiasi malam yang benderang karena purnama. Sesekali terlihat pribumi yang menunduk mengikuti pria atau wanita berjas dengan begitu banyak bawaan, atau membukakan pintu rumah dengan mata terpaku di lantai. Pemandangan seperti itu tidak lagi asing bagi Netherlands.

Jika ia boleh jujur, ia tidak sesungguhnya percaya orang – orang yang terlihat dari atap mansionnya pada malam hari, yang berkulit senada dengan dirinya—_anak - anaknya—_sungguh berbeda dari penduduk setempat. Tidak hanya karena warna kulit mereka. Negeri Kincir Angin itu cukup dekat dengan _Nederlands-Indië _untuk tahu bahwa personifikasi negara itu serupawan dan secerdas mereka yang ada di Dunia Lama, atau dimanapun.

—tetapi, apakah yang tidak akan seorang negara sepertinya lakukan untuk membahagiakan anak – anaknya, rakyatnya?

Pintu atap berderit terbuka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui itu _Indië _kecilnya. Langkah kecil yang ragu mendekatinya dan berdiri di sisinya.

"_Meneer _kelihatan murung. Apa yang sedang _Meneer _lihat?" suara yang khas gadis kecil seperti posturnya namun bernada bijak itu bertanya.

"_Vergissing—_kesalahan." _Dosa, _pemuda itu menambahkan dalam hati.

Gadis muda berambut hitam itu terdiam sesaat, tidak mengerti namun tahu _motherland-_nya tidak akan menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Tangan yang lembut menyentuh punggung tangan Netherlands yang terlipat di depan dada. Terkejut, pemuda itu menoleh kepada gadis yang tingginya tak sampai sebahunya. Mata gelap gadis itu balas menatapnya, kesungguhan terpantul dari iris gelap itu.

"Kesalahan apapun yang _Meneer _Belanda lakukan, _Meneer _Belanda tidak sendirian. Aku akan berada di samping _Meneer, _menunggu _Meneer _disini. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir," _Indië _menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya, "ada aku."

Mata pemuda itu terbelalak mendengar perkataan gadis yang lebih muda tersebut. Kehangatan terasa menyebar ke dalam dadanya, menyesakkan dan melegakan pada waktu yang sama. Kerongkongannya terasa tercekat.

_Kesalahanku adalah menyakitimu, _Netherlands begitu tergoda untuk mengatakan, namun kata – kata itu tidak pernah sampai.

"Aku akan memegang kata – katamu itu," balasnya, senyum tipis yang tulus merekah untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

* * *

**A/N: Speedy update because I need to move my laptop's data into my harddisk. This isn't the end of course, I still have some cringe-worthy drabbles stored in my Unholy Fanfiction Folder (ugh). And since it'll be my birthday soon, I'll give away interweb brownies!**

**...anyways.**

**Bad news is, I don't know which one of my drabbles I should upload next, so maybe it'll take longer time. Or not. Who knows, but I'll probably get my own laptop at the end of the month. Thanks for reading as always, and for those who are fasting at the moment, keep it up and God bless you! :^D**


	8. Roses

**DISCLAIMER : I've said it and I'd say it again; Hetalia isn't mine.**

**"Take me back to a time only we knew"**

* * *

Keduanya sedang berada di sofa ruang keluarga rumah Indonesia. Pria kepala batu tersebut telah menyerah dan membiarkan Indonesia mengajaknya menonton puluhan koleksi film Disney lama─hasil pengaruh America pada gadis Asia itu, dengan syarat Netherlands boleh merokok selama sesi marathon film itu berlangsung.

Jadi disanalah mereka. Indonesia bersandar santai di bahu kekasihnya seraya mengemil _stroopwaffel_ oleh – oleh dari Amsterdam. Dirinya tanpa sadar menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tembakau yang dianggapnya menenangkan, mata gelapnya tertuju pada layar 40" yang menampilkan film _Little Mermaid_. Netherlands menghembuskan asap bundar dari puntung rokok keempatnya, tidak habis pikir mengapa gadis berambut kelam itu mau menghabiskan waktu liburannya yang sedikit nan langka untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu.

Seakan membaca pikirannya, tangan gadis itu meraih dan menaut miliknya. Entah bagaimana, Netherlands tiba – tiba menyadari aroma melati yang bercampur rempah itu, yang sedari tadi disamarkan bau tembakau. _Yah,_ putusnya dalam hati, _sebenarnya tidak buruk – buruk amat_.

Tangan Indonesia yang bebas menunjuk ke arah layar plasma di hadapan mereka. "Lihat. Aku sangat tidak suka _ending_-nya, tapi aku paling menyukai lagu – lagu disini. Ini dan _Pocahontas_. Walaupun kalau aku harus memilih karakter dari film Disney lama... mungkin Mulan?"

Netherlands mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa kau tidak suka akhirnya?"

"Aku suka cerita ini karena _ending_ yang diberi Andersen. Kau ingat tidak─dulu kau yang membacakan dongeng ini untukku dan kau akhirnya harus menemaniku tidur karena aku tidak berani tidur sendirian?"

Bayangan masa lalu tersebut membuat ujung bibir pria Kaukasia itu terangkat sedikit. "Aku ingat. Kenapa dulu kau begitu takut? Kau tidak pernah menjelaskannya."

Indonesia mengerjap menatapnya, dan sejenak pria itu tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku takut harus berubah menjadi buih lautan."

"...Apa?"

Gadis Melayu itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi. "Sepertinya sampai sekarang pun masih," gumamnya nyaris kepada diri sendiri sambil mengambil sepotong lagi _stroopwaffel_. Netherlands masih menatapnya tidak mengerti, namun ekspresi gadis itu membuatnya tidak mengungkit hal itu kembali.

"Omong – omong, kalau kau berada di film Disney, kurasa film itu bukan _Little Mermaid._"

"Indonesia mengangkat alis. "_Pocahontas_?"

Pria berambut pirang tersebut menggeleng, senyum iseng yang dikenal gadis itu mengembang di wajah pucatnya.

"_Tarzan?_" tebaknya lagi. Seringainya menampilkan barisan gigi – gigi putih yang tak pernah berubah selama lebih dari satu abad.

"_Nee._ Menyerah?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat kedua tangan. "Baiklah. Apa?"

"_Beauty and the Beast_."

Seringai gadis itu melebar. "Dan aku berasumsi bahwa _Beast_ adalah...?"

"Kau, tentu saja," jawab Netherlands dengan senyuman yang jarang terlihat. Gadis berambut hitam itu spontan menyikut pria tersebut. "_Au!_" serunya, setengah tertawa.

Ketika Indonesia mencondongkan dirinya mendekat, Netherlands segera mematikan rokoknya di asbak dan merebahkan diri ke sofa, membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan sigap, Netherlands menangkap gadis itu sebelum menghantam wajahnya. Tawa kecil pemuda itu tampak membuat gadis tersebut gusar. Personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa tersebut hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk mencubit hidungnya, namun dihentikan oleh tangan yang terlatih di medan perang itu. Ia hanya harus puas memelototi pria yang kini berada di bawahnya. Film yang masih berjalan terlupakan.

Memegang tangan Indonesia, pria tersebut dapat merasakan dingin logam yang melingkari salah satu jemari gadis itu. Samar, ia dapat melihat sinar kehijauan dari jari yang sama, tertimpa oleh cahaya. Ekspresi gadis Asia tersebut menggelap.

"Lars?"

"_Ja?_"

Sinar di sepasang mata gelap itu meredup. Netherlands menyayangkannya. "Kalau perang terjadi lagi, dan kita berada di dua pihak yang saling bertentangan..." Suaranya menghilang, seakan kehilangan arah. Pria itu tahu.

"Kalau kau harus memilih, bukankah sesungguhnya tidak ada pilihan sama sekali?" Netherlands balas bertanya. Senyum sendu mengembang di wajah Indonesia./span/p

"Pilihan Hobson, kau pernah memberitahuku. Tapi─"

"─aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membuat janji yang tak dapat kau tepati, Ciethra," putusnya tegas.

Permintaan itu mengambang di udara, tak terkatakan, seperti balon helium yang kehilangan pemberat dan bergulir di langit – langit. Tak terabaikan, juga tak dapat diraih.

_Katakan padaku kau tidak akan pernah melepaskanku._

* * *

**A/N : I just realized it's been four months? I had been so busy with the new learning environment that I didn't have the time to write anything. I'm really, emreally /emsorry and I'm giving you longer chapter to compensate. I hope y'all forgive me...**

**I'd be very busy but I'll do my best!**

_**(song by the Chainsmokers ft. Rozes)**_


	9. When Your Feet Don't Touch the Ground

**DISCLAIMER : Axis Powers Hetalia still belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**"****I was once like you**

**Life was a maze, I couldn't find my way out"**

* * *

Ruangan itu begitu hening, terkecuali tetesan infus dan dengung mesin ECG. Sudah bulan April dan Indonesia masih terbaring tak berdaya. Ia benci fakta tersebut; rumah sakit bukan tempatnya. Seharusnya ia berada di Istana Negara sekarang, membantu bosnya mengurus dan membereskan apa yang tersisa dari... _peristiwa_ sebelumnya.

Memori itu masih terpatri di belakang kelopak mata Indonesia, membayanginya setiap ia menutup mata. Barangkali karena ingatan itu segelap dunia ketika mata tertutup.

"...katakan sesuatu, Belanda."

Yang dipanggil, satu – satunya pengunjung yang datang ke kamar rumah sakitnya Kamis itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia berbalik dari pandangannya ke luar jendela, menghadap gadis yang berbaring tersebut. Mata gelap menolak menatap balik.

Sebuah buket tulip putih mengamati kejadian itu bisu, bersama dengan vas berisi bunga matahari, lili juga mawar putih, dan kembang sepatu. Cahaya senja keemasan mulai membentuk garis – garis cahaya dari jendela yang menampilkan pusat kota.

Keheningan membuat Indonesia merasa diperolok.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Bahwa semuanya salahku, memilih untuk merdeka sebelum kau mengaku aku siap. Bahwa aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu. Bahwa _ini_ adalah ganjaran yang pantas bagi keangkuhanku." Gadis berambut hitam tersebut berusaha keras menjaga suaranya tetap stabil, tetapi gumpalan yang semakin menyesakkan di kerongkongannya itu tidak terbohongi. _Katakan sesuatu, sebelum aku menjadi gila._

Sosok pemuda tinggi itu belum dijumpainya lagi sejak tiga puluh tahun silam, tetapi ekspresinya masih sama. Seabad sebelumnya pun, raut wajah itu pun serupa. Kelembutan yang menenangkan terkadang terpancar dari retakan topeng sedingin es yang kaku dan keras miliknya.

"Indonesia..."

Gadis berkulit kecoklatan itu mengeratkan rahangnya, masih berusaha memandang lawan bicaranya balik.

"Kau masih muda. Hal – hal seperti ini pernah dialami kita semua dan memang seharusnya terjadi, dengan satu atau lain cara." Terdengar jeda yang terasa seperti selamanya sebelum Netherlands melanjutkan. "Kematian mereka semua bukan salahmu."

Kata – kata bernada tenang dan hati – hati itu meretakkan penyangga terakhir bendungan perasaan gadis itu, emosi kuat yang ditanggul demi ketenangan orang di sekitarnya dan dirinya sendiri. Air matanya merebak, namun Indonesia tidak membiarkan dirinya menangis.

"Mereka rakyatku, Netherlands. Anak – anak_ku. _Aku—aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka." Ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik mantan penjajahnya, ekspresi di wajah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

_Sial sial sial. _

"Anak – anakku saling membunuh, Netherlands, dan untuk _apa?" _

_Sial sial sial _sial.

"_Untuk apa mereka mati?"_

Suaranya pecah dan Indonesia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlihat lemah di hadapan orang yang paling ia buktikan sebaliknya. Ia dapat tersenyum pada Russia, America, England, Japan dan bahkan tetangga dan adik kembarnya.

Namun, tidak Netherlands.

"Aku dapat melepas putra – putriku yang mati di medan perang karena setelah aku merdeka, aku dapat memberi mereka alasan yang pantas untuk pergi, tapi apa semua ini? _Kegilaan_. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya." Sakit menjalar ke rongga dada Indonesia, membuat semakin banyak airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Gadis itu terisak, menangisi jiwa – jiwa yang terhilang karena insiden mengerikan yang baru berlalu itu, meneteskan airmata yang belum menetes sejak _itu _terjadi.

Netherlands ingin merangkul gadis itu, menenangkannya seperti dahulu dan mengatakan semuanya baik – baik saja. Bahwa ia sendiri pernah mengalami dan melewatinya. Bahwa ia yakin Indonesia suatu saat akan memberi arti pada penderitaan bulan Mei itu. Tetapi ia bukan lagi seorang yang dapat menempatkan dirinya pada posisi itu. Ia, diantara semua orang, adalah yang paling tidak berhak untuk berada di sana, alih – alih menasihati.

Miris, miris. Hatinya seperti teriris.

Maka pemuda berambut pirang tersebut berdiri mematung di hadapan ranjang rumah sakit, jemari gemetar karena tak dapat meraih. Menunggu, hingga suara tangis mereda oleh letih dan gadis yang berduka itu jatuh tertidur. Menyelinap keluar rumah sakit ke jalan yang _pernah pada suatu masa_ akrab baginya.

Cinta yang tidak seharusnya. Rasa bersalahnya semakin menyiksa.

* * *

**A/N : I should be doing work and/or sleep but here you go. It may seem to get dark again, but I'll promise next one wouldn't be.**

**And yes, it _is _a reference to May 1998. Make love, dear readers, not war.**

**(_song by Matthew Morrison ft. Aidan Gemme - from Finding Neverland Broadway Musical)_**


	10. When The Leevee Breaks

**DISCLAIMER : If you haven't noticed, Axis Powers Hetalia still belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**"****All last night sat on the levee and moaned**

**Thinkin' about my baby and my happy home"**

* * *

"_Broer,_" suara familier seorang pemuda memanggil Netherlands dari belakang. _Luxembourg, _pria yang sedang duduk di bangku keras bar tua di sudut ibukota tersebut mengonfirmasi di benaknya.

Itu, atau ia sedang berhalusinasi karena alkohol yang beruntun ditenggaknya. Pria Belanda itu tidak mudah mabuk, memang, tapi siapa tahu? Baru saja ia mengira dirinya melihat gadis _itu._

Ya, dia, yang bayangannya keluar dan masuk dan keluar dan masuk dan keluar terus terus terus di dalam kepalanya begitu seenaknya seperti kucing tak bertuan. Ia bangkit dari meja dan mengejarnya, tetapi sosok gadis berambut hitam itu hilang tanpa bekas di pintu bar. Penjaga pintu bar tersebut nyaris menghajarnya karena mengira ia hendak kabur tanpa membayar. Padahal Netherlands terkenal tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya─setiap kali personifikasi negara lain harus terkapar di jok belakang dengan muka merah dan tertidur pulas atau membicarakan sesuatu yang inkoheren, ia selalu berada di depan, menyetir mereka pulang kembali ke hotel. Hal yang serupa terjadi ketika ia sekali dua kali menambah porsi ganja legal ke dalam pipanya.

Netherlands menimbang sejenak dan memutuskan ia akan meladeni 'Luxembourg' ini, kalau – kalau ia sungguhan.

"Ayo kita pulang─Bella sudah menunggu di rumahmu. Ia tidak senang kalau kau lagi – lagi menghabiskan malam di losmen murah bersama wanita entah-siapa. Kami sudah membereskan," pria yang lebih muda tersebut terdiam sejenak, memilih kata yang tepat, "kekacauan kecil yang kau buat. _Zus _benar – benar mengira kau habis dirampok."

Pria Belanda tersebut meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja diantara botol – botol kosong _jenever _dan wiski. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya.

"_Rumah _berada di mana?" Tangan itu kini menumpu dahinya. Telapaknya dapat merasakan bekas luka yang jelas di alis kanannya. "Di rumah Habsburg, kita bertiga? Di istana raja? Di rumahku, ketika kita masih tinggal bersama?"

Pertanyaan itu terhenti sejenak. Sekelebat bayangan gadis dengan kulit kecoklatan terbakar mentari terpatri di balik kelopak matanya. Selalu berada di sana, sejak awal '50an. _Sepuluh tahun kini, _ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, _sepuluh tahun lebih, sialan. _

"Atau di belahan bumi yang lain, di rumah yang berdiri di timur sana yang berperairan tenang, yang kini telah terbakar habis?"

Bibirnya terasa pahit dan kali ini bukan nikotin penyebabnya. Senyuman gadis itu, yang lebih cerah dari seribu surya, kembali berkelebat di matanya. _Rumah. _"Dimana, Luca?"

Sosok yang terlihat seperti adiknya tersebut merenung singkat sebelum menjawab. "Tergantung perspektifmu."

Netherlands tertawa kering. "Kebohongan itu seperti tanggul, kau tahu? Tanggul." Tangannya meraih gelas gin dan ia menenggaknya seakan gelas bundar itu berisi air dan ia adalah pengelana yang menemukan oasis setelah perjalanan panjang di tengah gurun. "Kalau kau tidak merawatnya baik – baik, suatu saat mereka retak dan air bah menerpamu. Pada satu titik, kau menyadari bahwa sudah terlambat untuk melindungi hal yang ingin kau lindungi." _Rumah._

Mata hijau adik lelakinya itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya. "Kau memiliki terlalu banyak tanggul, Lars."

Sang kakak menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti. Kalau bendungan itu retak, aku akan kehilangan rumahku." _Rumah. _

Luxembourg tersenyum, rasa kasihan tercermin di matanya. Netherlands tidak suka dikasihani. "Waktunya pulang, _Broer,_" ajaknya lembut. _Kemana?_

Ketika pemuda Belanda itu melangkah gontai keluar ke tempat parkir setelah meletakkan sejumlah _guilder _di meja bar, sosok adiknya menghilang. Dalam keheningan, ia menyetir ke tempat kediamannya di pusat Amsterdam. Rumah yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah menyambutnya─perabotan yang dilempar ke segala arah, vas bunga yang pecah, dan peralatan rumah tangga yang bergelimpangan di lantai. Pria berambut pirang tersebut membereskan kekacauan yang dihasilkan oleh amukannya dalam diam. Netherlands selesai merapikannya kembali satu jam setelah tengah malam. Ketika itu, hujan lebat telah menerpa ibukota negara tersebut. Mengusir bayangan _gadis itu, gadis itu lagi _dari benaknya sebisa mungkin, ia beranjak ke kamar dan memaksa dirinya terlelap.

Ia tidak pernah lebih terkejut ketika satu jam kemudian pintu rumahnya diketuk dan _rumah _itu berdiri di hadapannya, kuyup oleh hujan dengan mata sembap yang nanar. Netherlands mengetahui belakangan tentang memar di pergelangan tangan lehernya di balik bajunya dan gadis itu telah ternodai terhina _terluka._

_Rumah adalah rumah._

* * *

**A/N : If you need a confirmation for the timeline; yes, this is 1960s. Early 1963 to be exact. You go figure.**

**I need to remind you that history is painful. Therefore, peace must be preserved.**

_**(Song by Led Zeppelin)**_


	11. Sing Me to Sleep

**DISCLAIMER : **If only I'm as talented as Hidekazu Himaruya, the creator of Axis Powers Hetalia.

**"****I've become what you cannot embrace**

**Our memory will be my lullaby"**

* * *

Lagi – lagi orang menghilang. Indonesia tidak bisa mengelak dan berkata _ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi _karena sungguh ia _tahu_. Ia tahu apa yang berada di balik panggung kejayaannya kini, namun apakah yang ia bisa lakukan? Distopia yang dibangun di atas tumpukan mayat anak – anaknya bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan ketika gadis itu melihat benderanya berkibar di lapangan Istana Negara.

Indonesia merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya. Bahkan bantal bulu angsa terbaik tak dapat memendam jeritan darah rakyatnya yang tertumpah. Dirinya yakin, orde ini akan berakhir dan tergeser oleh gelegak amarah warganya, namun gadis itu tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Hal itulah yang terus membuat dirinya terjaga di malam hari.

Sudah berapa hari personifikasi Ibu Pertiwi itu tak dapat tidur, ia tak ingat.

Satu dari sedikit hal yang membantunya menutup mata meski sekejap adalah buket tulip jingga yang tidak pernah absen di depan pintunya setiap pagi ulang tahunnya. Gadis itu tahu ada seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu yang sama sepanjang malam, yang tidak pernah mengetuk pada akhirnya dan pergi sebelum matahari terbit. Dengan seseorang yang menjaga pintu rumahnya, entah mengapa Indonesia dapat tidur dengan tenang.

Gadis yang masih mengenakan blus kerjanya ketika berbaring itu menggerung frustasi. Indonesia bangkit dan beranjak ke dapur dengan langkah – langkah lebar. Dibangun kebiasaan, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding tua di ruang keluarga yang ia lewati.

Pukul 2.50.

Ciethra Kusumawijaya menyadari, yang ia lakukan kini serupa dengan yang dilakukan mantan kompeninya berabad lalu ketika lelaki tersebut kesulitan untuk tidur. Gadis Asia itu kini menyeduh teh dan menambahkan sedikit susu di dalamnya. Ia ingat, England juga pernah melakukan hal yang serupa. Setelah menambahkan madu, Indonesia menghabiskan minuman yang masih panas tersebut dalam sekali tenggak. Cairan itu menyengat kerongkongannya, namun ia tak peduli. Toh, personifikasi negara memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang tidak biasa.

Tahu – tahu saja tangannya telah meraih kenop pintu depan. Tersentak, ia menarik tangannya kembali menjauh seakan ganggang besi itu membakar. Ditatapnya pintu kayu itu seakan – akan dapat menembusnya dan sungguh melihat pria yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah pintu yang sama.

Gadis yang berulang tahun tersebut penasaran apakah sesungguhnya dalam posisi mereka kini, keduanya saling bertatapan bila sekat yang menghalangi mereka tiada.

Ia percaya pada hal – hal yang sebaiknya tidak diketahui. Indonesia menyeret langkahnya yang berat kembali ke kamar dan membaringkan diri kembali, mengulang hal – hal indah─_hal – hal yang indah saja, gadis itu ingin membohongi diri sendiri meski tahu tak akan bisa─_untuk dapat tidur.

Seluruhnya berupa kenangan, dan pada seluruhnya pula sepasang iris berwarna rumput tampak.

* * *

**A/N : **Late 1980s? Hmmm. chaineskye back with actual short drabble? _Hmmm._

Ah, merry (belated) Christmas to those who celebrates and happy new year!

**_(Song by Alan Walker)_**


	12. Is Your Love Strong Enough?

**DISCLAIMER : **_Axis Powers Hetalia_ belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, _Is Your Love Strong Enough? _belongs to Bryan Ferry, and I do not gain profit out of this work but self satisfaction. Both animanga and song is hella good though, I heard the How to Destroy Angels version from _The Girl with Dragon Tattoo _movie. _Instant love to it._

**"****Am I asking too much?"**

* * *

"Ada beberapa jenis cinta kalau menurut orang Yunani, kau pernah mendengarnya?" gadis berambut hitam itu bertanya ringan, mengabaikan rasa sakit di sisi kiri wajahnya. Ia yakin perih tersebut akan hilang dalam sekian menit saja—betapa beruntungnya personifikasi seperti mereka! Dibandingkan penderitaan yang dihadapi rakyatnya selama dekade demi dekade, ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

Netherlands diam saja, mengawasinya di balik jeruji. Keduanya tahu bahwa percuma mengurung negeri kepulauan itu di penjara macam manapun; pasukan gerilyanya akan datang suatu malam dan membawa gadis Melayu tersebut kapan saja. Karena itulah pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu ada disana, berusaha menginterogasi. Sudah setengah jam mereka disana, berhadapan dalam diam. Dibatasi jeruji, tentu saja.

Indonesia mendengus. "Kita sudah memainkan saling diam setidaknya tiga puluh menit, Belanda. Tidakkah kau bosan?"

Mata hijaunya tak bergeming, waspada seperti elang. Ekspresinya tidak berubah ketika ia akhirnya berbicara. "Yang kutahu adalah menyakiti orang-orang macam kita percuma saja."

Ia menyeringai lebar. Pipinya yang bengkak memprotes keras. "Karena itulah! _Gelieve te vermaken mij—_Tolong hibur aku." Indonesia menelengkan kepala sedikit, berpura-pura berpikir. "Atau barangkali kau tidak sudi mengabulkan permintaanku, seorang _inlander? _Bahkan setelah aku tinggal dengan—"

"Aku pernah dengar."

"—hm?"

Pemuda Belanda tersebut menyisir rambut pirang pucatnya, tidak mau mengaku dirinya kalah dalam permainan ketahanan itu. "Beberapa jenis cinta. Empat, kalau aku tidak salah ingat."

Indonesia mengerjap perlahan, mata berwarna biji kopinya menantang. Ia menggerakkan jemari kaki kirinya yang telanjang. Sudah bisa bergerak lagi kini, tulang-tulang yang remuk dan saraf yang putus sudah menyambung seperti semula.

"Lebih. Memang yang terkenal dalam literatur hanya empat itu. _Agape, eros, philia, storge. _Kasih yang tidak terbatas, cinta yang intim, kasih persaudaraan, sayang orangtua kepada anak. Yang mana menurutmu dari empat tersebut yang adalah _ini, _Lars? Cinta yang cukup untuk membuatmu mengorbankan segalanya untuk rakyatmu, tanahmu, kemakmuran mereka? Dengan mengorbankan segalanya milik negara macam aku? Merampas hak milik _kami_, membuat kami mengira kami tidak memilikinya? Mengorbankan perikemanusiaanmu? Yang mana, Lars?"

Keduanya sama sekali sadar _Ciethra_ bertanya kepada _Lars, _bukan Indonesia kepada Netherlands. Gadis yang ditawan, coreng moreng oleh lumpur, seragamnya dibasahi darah yang merupakan miliknya sendiri maupun yang bukan, ia bertanya kepada manusia yang berlindung dalam cangkang kenegaraan itu. Lars tahu persis ia telah masuk ke dalam jebakan Ciethra, jari-jarinya yang mungil berusaha merenggut pintu hatinya terbuka.

Tetapi Lars adalah negara sebelum dirinya adalah manusia. Pemuda Kaukasia itu yakin Ciethra juga sama.

"_Agape. _Kau mengasihi setiap jiwa mereka, perampok maupun yang tercuri. Kaya maupun miskin. Tanpa terkecuali, kau akan membunuh seluruh umat manusia kalau untuk mereka. Indonesia," Netherlands membalikkan moncong senjata figuratif jajahan yang memberontak itu kepada pemiliknya, "bukankah kau juga sama?"

Meskipun begitu, senyum sang tahanan tidak berubah. Sang _motherland _benci caranya tersenyum, seakan-akan Netherlands-lah yang berada di balik jeruji, terbelenggu dan babak belur. Gadis berseragam coklat itu _kasihan. Padanya._

"Ada dua lagi, sejauh yang kutahu. _Ludus, _itu cinta monyet. Ada lagi _pragma, _yang dimiliki pasangan yang sudah lama menikah. Yang menurutku cocok dengan deskripsiku adalah _philautia. _Kecintaan terhadap diri sendiri. Narsisme, Lars." Kata demi kata keluar dari bibirnya seperti lahar yang lama tertahan di perut bumi.

Netherlands bangkit dan berderap mendekat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil meretakkan topeng es pria yang selama ini merenggut segalanya yang menjadi miliknya. Bulu romanya meremang melihat iris sejernih kelereng itu menyala oleh angkara. Meskipun begitu, Indonesia tetap mengangkat dagunya.

Mencengkeram jeruji yang menghalangi keduanya, ia menggeram dalam bahasanya, _"__Op een dag zul je beseffen, Nederlands-Indië; zijn niet zo verschillend. Als die dag komt—"_

Kata-katanya dipotong oleh suara rentetan senjata dan teriakan-teriakan berbahasa Melayu yang memecah keheningan lantai di atas mereka. Pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut mundur dan menatapnya tajam. Semendadak ledakannya, retakan topengnya menyatu seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Tanpa berkata-kata, Netherlands berbalik dan berderap membawa senapannya menuju tangga.

Indonesia menghela napas yang ditahannya tanpa sadar. Melepas belenggunya melewati kedua jempol yang sakit bukan main karena patah, sang personifikasi negeri kepulauan menunggu tulang-tulangnya sembuh untuk mulai mencoba melepaskan tambang yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Ia mengulang kalimat musuhnya dalam benaknya. _Suatu hari kau akan sadar, Hindia Belanda; kita tidak jauh berbeda. Dan ketika hari itu datang—_

Netherlands yang mencapai puncak tangga mengarahkan senjata kepada penyusup terdekat dan mulai menembak. Liar, mata mereka begitu liar. Begitu putus asa.

Keduanya bertanya-tanya jenis yang manakah yang membakar hati mereka hingga arang.

* * *

**A/N **: _Finally _updating this fic after a pretty long writer's block. Tbh I do have chapters done beforehand, I'm just keeping it for the finale *? or something. I'm undergoing midterm tests at the moment, so don't expect me to update too soon. [laughs awkwardly].

Anyways, this series would soon end, probably in two or three more chapters. Until then, please endure this suffering called my fic which no one asked for :"^) Thanks for reading this so far, y'all. Hopefully I'll update as soon as I finish the test. Crossing my fingers.

_**(song by Bryan Ferry of **_**Legend)**


	13. Stolen Dance

**DISCLAIMER:** _Axis Powers Hetalia _belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya and the song _Stolen Dance _belongs to its artist, Milky Chance. Please don't sue me, I don't gain monetary profit I swear.

**"****We need to fetch back the time**

**They have stolen from us"**

* * *

"Pernahkah aku bilang kepadamu kalau aku suka Amsterdam?" tanya Indonesia sementara Netherlands menutup pintu rumah di belakang mereka. Wanita muda itu sedang asyik mencomoti _patatje oorlog _yang mereka beli di tengah jalan. Netherlands mengangguk.

"Beberapa kali."

Indonesia menyodorkan sebuah dekat mulut Netherlands. Meski pria yang lebih tinggi tersebut sudah kenyang oleh makan siang mereka bersama personifikasi lain, ia tetap menerima suapan tersebut. Dengan sedikit sengaja ia menggigit pelan ujung telunjuk Ciethra. Meski merengut, perempuan berkulit tembaga itu tidak terlihat terganggu.

"Tahu mengapa?"

Lars menggeleng. Ciethra telah mendahuluinya duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Siaran berita lokal muncul tidak lebih dari sepersekian detik sebelum sang tamu mengubahnya menjadi HBO. Tangannya yang tidak belepotan minyak goreng dan garam menepuk area kosong di sisinya. Pria berambut pirang itu hanya menurut.

"Karena jantung negara jarang berbohong. Dan dulu, kupikir hanya di tempatku saja jejak kakimu berada—pada gedung, jalanan, nama, tata kota, bahkan makanan di pinggir jalan. Rupanya ada bekas bahwa aku pernah ada juga disini, dan tidak ada yang menyangkalnya." Ciethra mengulurkan sebatang besar lagi ke mulut Lars. Mata gelapnya tidak beralih dari siaran ulang _Whiplash _yang baru saja mulai di stasiun televisi ketika berbicara.

Lars kembali memakannya, meski perutnya tidak setuju. Ia mengunyah dan merasakan saus kacang bercampur mayonnaise dan bawang menyebar ke mulutnya sebelum membalas pernyataan personifikasi negeri kepulauan itu. Setelah ditelan, kentang itu terasa seberat batu kali yang membangun candi milik Ciethra dahulu kala.

"Penjajahan," kata itu masih berat di lidah Lars maupun Netherlands, "seperti bentuk komunikasi yang kompleks, berlaku dua arah. Di luar kepercayaan orang, _motherland _dan koloninya saling mempengaruhi satu sama lain."

Ciethra kini menatap ke arahnya, menyelidik. Seperti telah mendapati sesuatu, setelah beberapa saat ia beringsut mendekat dan berlutut agar mata mereka sejajar. Ia menggenggam kedua sisi wajah Lars dengan tangan. Mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan perempuan muda bermata gelap itu begitu tajam, tetapi tidak sekalipun mata hijaunya dapat berpaling. Ia hanya terpaku, menduga apa yang berada di dalam kepala perempuan yang rumit itu.

"Hentikan itu," tutur Ciethra serius.

"Hentikan apa?"

"Mengasihani aku. Menyesali apa yang sudah berlalu dan tak dapat diubah. Hentikan."

Lars meraih tangan mungil yang berada di pipinya, tetapi genggamannya justru makin erat. Wajahnya pasti terlihat konyol kini. Ekspresi Ciethra masih tidak berubah.

"Apa salahnya mengakui kesalahan yang kau lakukan?"

Ciethra berjengit. Sang tuan rumah tahu ia menyinggung hal pribadi tanpa disengaja. Sorot mata gelap tersebut melembut.

"Tidak ada. Malah," sepintas perempuan itu terlihat begitu lelah, "harus. Tetapi tidak ada gunanya berkubang di dalamnya, Belanda. Aku tidak sebegitu menyedihkannya sampai harus terus menerus dikasihani. Yang kita bisa lakukan hanya… hanya…"

Genggamannya kepada kedua pipi Lars melonggar seketika. Tangan pria tersebut ganti menempatkan diri di sela jemarinya. Pipi yang digenggam kuat tersebut pastinya kemerahan mengingat kulitnya yang pucat. Ciethra tampak tidak terganggu.

"Kita harus membuktikan bahwa aku dan kau, kita lebih daripada itu," gumamnya, lebih perlahan kali ini. "Kita tidak _hanya _dapat saling menyakiti satu sama lain." Keduanya tidak menyukai kata tersebut, seberapapun benarnya itu.

Lars mengusap kedua tangan dingin itu. Ia juga ingin membayar semua waktu yang telah berlalu, apabila dunia memperbolehkannya. Tetapi ia dan Ciethra hanyalah personifikasi kecil di dunia yang begitu besar. Serpihan debu tak signifikan yang berlalu bersama hilangnya sekelompok manusia atau sebuah paham.

Bukan berarti mereka tidak akan berusaha.

Dahi mereka bertemu dan untuk sesaat Lars mempersilakan dirinya tenggelam dalam fantasi dunia dimana ia hanya perlu peduli dengan wanita di hadapannya. Bumi berputar lebih perlahan. Keberadaannya meresap di setiap pori, dinding yang membatasi jalan, bunga yang tumbuh liar di antara celah trotoar, pedagang makanan ringan di pinggir jalan. Seandainya apapun di dalam hatinya itu hilang ditelan masa, Ciethra dan jejak langkahnya ada di setiap relung dirinya jika ia peduli untuk mencari. Di sofanya, genggaman, ujung bibirnya.

Lars mengangguk. Senyuman yang mengembang di bibir Ciethra kali ini seperti sinar mentari musim gugur pada sore hari, bukannya milik musim panas yang terik.

* * *

**A/N: **A fic about my opinion of this ship. Euh. This chapter is a compensation because my end-term tests are coming, and I don't want to worry about my fanfictions. Also, I made a playlist in Spotify of this series, in case anyone's interested/curious. Link's on my profile.

I have no life, I know.


End file.
